Liquid crystal polymers are recognized as having great potential for the development of new materials with exceptional physical and mechanical properties. In general, liquid crystal polymers consist of polymer chains containing anisotropic structural units (mesogenic groups) which may be incorporated into the polymer backbone, as pendent groups, or both. The mesogenic groups may be rod-like or disc-like in nature. Fibers, films, and molded plastics processed from the liquid crystalline state have shown outstanding properties.
Another desirable characteristic of such liquid crystalline polymers would be that they be thermosetting. Liquid crystal thermosetting polymers are known, e.g., the acrylic-terminated thermoset resins and precursors disclosed by Conciatori et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,945, 4,452,993, and 4,514,553, the epoxy-terminated thermoset resins and precursors disclosed by Muller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,581, and the various difunctionally terminated materials disclosed by Dhein et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,901.
Another type of thermosetting resins utilizing end groups such as maleimide, nadimide and methyl nadimide are described in various patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,497, 4,550,177, 4,739,030, 4,661,604, 4,684,714, 4,851,495, and 4,851,501.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide curable polyamide materials including curable liquid crystalline polyamide materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing curable polyamide materials including curable liquid crystal polyamide monomers.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide curable blends of polyamide materials including curable liquid crystal polyamide materials.
It is a further object of this invention to provide thermoset polyamide compositions including thermoset liquid crystal polyamide compositions.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide thermoset polyamide compositions having a high heat resistance including thermoset liquid crystalline polyamide compositions having a high heat resistance.